1. Field
The described technology generally relate to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A secondary battery is generally formed by accommodating an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrode plates, in a battery case with an electrolyte. The secondary battery may be classified into cylindrical, prismatic and pouch type batteries according to the shape of the case.
The positive electrode plate has a positive electrode coating portion and the negative electrode plate has a negative electrode coating portion. The electrode assembly may further include a positive electrode tab and a negative electrode tab. The positive and negative electrode tabs are welded or attached to the positive and negative electrode plates, respectively. The positive and negative electrode tabs protrude upwardly and/or downwardly a predetermined length from the electrode assembly, and end portions of each of the electrode tabs are welded or attached to other components of the secondary battery.